leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Images
General rules File extensions There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to League of Legends Wiki, with the most common being .JPG, .GIF, and .PNG. .PNG files are generally preferable due to its lossless data compression. Copyrights Every non-free image is used on under the auspices of the Fair use doctrine of the United States Fair use law. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identify the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. Usage Given the nature of copyrighted images, tries to use them sparingly, and whenever possible on more than one single article, instead of using different pictures to illustrate the same subject. The use of too many images on the same article should also be avoided. Apart from the general consensus that it causes aesthetic problems, this practice also directly challenges the policy that we use images sparingly. Users may use up to three copyrighted images on their user pages. Users may not upload said images for use only on their user space or for blog purposes. Certain exceptions apply, such as using features similar to sandboxes for the purpose of improving articles. Formats and cropping # Non-free images must remain unaltered. Changing colors, adding watermarks, text, or making montages that corrupt the copyright owners' original work is considered to be an infringement. #* The only exception to this happens when, in the lack of appropriate screenshots, we must resort to concept art images to depict a character in its respective infobox. In such case, altering the image to remove or alter its background is acceptable for aesthetic reasons. # Enhancing the colors levels, shading, brightness, contrast, and/or alpha of non-free images should only be done so as to improve their overall quality. # Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping. #* If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. Quality # The image should be of the highest quality available. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. #* Users may upload a higher quality of an image if they feel it needed to be done. Replacement Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by exactly the same version (with better quality). Personal Files Rules for Personal Files are as follows: # The name of a personal file must be in the format Username_Filename.filetype. # Personal files must include the Personal files category: Category:Personal files. Categories can be added at the bottom of the page. # No more than 20 personal files per user are to be uploaded per calendar month. If there is a breach of the limit of personal files for a particular user, excess files may be deleted. If you would like to exceed this limit, please contact an Administrator explaining your reason for requiring additional images. # Please refrain from taking existing images from the wiki, resizing them and re-uploading them.